The Party Surprise
The Party Surprise is the ninth episode of the twelfth season. Plot Every year, a winter holiday part is held at Mr. Percival's house. Colin the crane lives at the wharf, and is upset that he can't go. While Colin is loading cargo into barges, Mr. Percival is visiting Mountain Village Station, and is set to return in time for Freddie to take him to the party. Freddie, however, feels sorry for Colin, and decides to ask Mr. Percival if they could hold the part at the wharf instead, so Colin could join in. However, he sees Peter Sam and Rusty carrying party supplies. Not wanting the supplies to reach Mr. Percival's house, he tells the two engines that the party is now at the wharf, and asks them to leave their trucks and inform the other engines. Freddie shunts the trucks by Colin, asking him not to touch them until he returns. Freddie then hurries to Mountain Village Station to find Mr. Percival, only to discover he's already left. Mr. Percival sees the cargo in front of Colin and, not knowing they're the party supplies, demands Colin load them immediately. Freddie returns to see them floating away on a barge. Realizing his mistake, he hurries to Mr. Percival and explains everything. Mr. Percival agrees to hold the party at the wharf, and Colin soon unloads the party supplies from the barge. Freddie collects Mr. Percival, his family, and the children from the house. The party is a wonderful success and Colin is grateful to Freddie. Characters * Peter Sam * Rusty * Freddie * Colin * Mr. Percival * The Bargeman * Thomas (does not speak) * Mrs. Percival (does not speak) * Skarloey (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Mighty Mac (cameo) * The Percival Twins (cameo) Locations * The Wharf * Mountain Village Station * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Mr. Percival's house Trivia * Freddie gains an Irish accent in the UK narration. Goofs * When Freddie sees Peter Sam from the main Wharf station, he catches up to him. But when he does, he ends up in the same place with Peter Sam. * Mr. Percival says "All this cargo must be loaded before the party" when he meant to say that the cargo must be unloaded. * Mr. Percival should have known that the flatbeds Freddie told Colin to leave had the Christmas tree, lights, and presents on them. * At the end Rheneas is wearing Skarloey's happy face. * Mr. Percival wouldn't really be able to bike on snowy roads. * Freddie could have gotten the lights, presents, and the tree after telling Mr. Percival. Merchandise * TrackMaster - Colin in "The Party Surprise" set * Wooden Railway - Colin * Take-n-Play - Colin * My Thomas Story Library - Colin Gallery File:ThePartySurprisetitlecard.jpg|UK Title card File:ThePartySurpriseUStitlecard.png|US title card File:ThePartySurprise2.jpg File:ThePartySurprise3.jpg File:ThePartySurprise4.jpg File:ThePartySurprise5.jpg File:ThePartySurprise6.jpg File:ThePartySurprise7.jpg File:ThePartySurprise8.jpg File:ThePartySurprise9.jpg|Freddie and Peter Sam File:ThePartySurprise10.jpg|Freddie and Colin File:ThePartySurprise11.jpg File:ThePartySurprise12.jpg|Rusty and Freddie File:ThePartySurprise13.jpg File:ThePartySurprise14.jpg File:ThePartySurprise15.png File:ThePartySurprise16.jpg File:ThePartySurprise17.jpg|The bargeman File:ThePartySurprise18.jpg File:ThePartySurprise19.jpg|Mountain Village Station's stationmaster File:ThePartySurprise20.jpg File:ThePartySurprise21.jpg|Mr. Percival and Colin File:ThePartySurprise22.jpg File:ThePartySurprise23.jpg File:ThePartySurprise24.jpg File:ThePartySurprise25.jpg File:ThePartySurprise26.jpg File:ThePartySurprise27.jpg File:ThePartySurprise28.jpg File:ThePartySurprise29.jpg File:ThePartySurprise31.jpg File:ThePartySurprise32.jpg File:ThePartySurprise33.jpg File:ThePartySurprise34.jpg File:ThePartySurprise35.jpg File:ThePartySurprise36.jpg File:ThePartySurprise37.jpg File:ThePartySurprise38.jpg File:ThePartySurprise39.jpg File:ThePartySurprise40.jpg File:ThePartySurprise41.jpg|Peter Sam File:ThePartySurprise42.jpg File:ThePartySurprise43.jpg|Rusty File:ThePartySurprise44.jpg File:ThePartySurprise45.jpg File:ThePartySurprise46.jpg File:ThePartySurprise47.jpg File:ThePartySurprise48.jpg File:ThePartySurprise49.jpg|Thomas File:ThePartySurprise50.jpg File:ThePartySurprise51.jpg|Thomas and Colin Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes